The House Of Legacy
by Tink Amor
Summary: Over time demons began to mate humans,which in the Japan society was deemed as disgraceful,in result a council was created to protect the demon/human lovers and their children.What happens when Toga forces his son to mate below his station?What happen when the prince decides to disobey his alphas?Who is the person causing riots within the people?Who will stop them? Sess OC Lemons
1. Important Message

_**Author's Notes: **__To the Reviewers [this is not meant for all you. I am also not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude.],_

_I am sure most of you mean well when you criticize my stories but there is a differences between trying to help or just being plain rude and insulting for no reason. It is pathetic and sickening to have to deal with reviewers who they know it all and know what is best for the stories you have written._

_I am tire of having to PM you reviewers who are complaining about something so simple it would not change the plot or have and an effect on the story as a whole. If you are going to complain about something make sure it is major because people are going to notice the major stuff before they notice the minors. If there is no major things to correct then you can complain about the minors._

_It is very sad how I have to keep telling most of you reviewers that there are different forms of writing and explaining to you why I have written my stories the way I have and that every writer is unique and different. If I were to write like everyone else,I am pretty sure many of you would become bored of seeing the same writing structures over and over again._

_It is not that I can not take constructive criticism,that is clearly not the case. What is the case is how most of you reviewers who take things to far for no reason at all,for example rudely insulting someone story without having proper knowledge of what the author's purpose is. It makes me wonder why I chosen to write at all._

_With many of you reviewers who do things like not read and then tell me you are confused about something that is clearly answered in the text or you complain about three people talking at once. Seriously? I have read many fanfic not just on here but other places were they have nearly five people talking at once. If other people can keep up with the pace of that many speakers,then why can't some of you reviewers?_

_I would suggest that many of you think about why the author is doing what they are in their stories,and what is the author's purpose for doing so? I am not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude. I am just saying it is getting tiring after awhile to have to do the same things over and over again with many of you reviewers. No one is perfect in anything,they may excel at things but we are not perfect._

_'__**'If it is to be It is up to me.'' **_

_**-William H. Jackson**_

_**''Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.''**_

_**-Andre Gide**_

_**''The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.'' **_

_**-Fred Astaire**_


	2. The Council Members

_**Author's Notes: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha,I only own the characters I have created. This is a rewrite of my first story Legacy. If you have read that story I hope this one will be an improvement from that one. Please leave reviews so I will be able to improve as a writer thank you. Also there will be lemons in future chapters.**_

_**Prologue**_

In the Feudal Era,the demon population dominates all the regions of Japan. But as fate would have it over the years many demons and humans began to fall heavily in love with each other and half breeds were produced. Many demons frowned upon the actions of their fellow pack mates,they felt betrayed by their demon human lover brethren,and humans felt their fellow society members had lost all there senses mating or having affairs with flesh eating demons.

So human and demons alike began to hunt out the demon/human lovers and their offsprings and made them suffer terrible deaths,or they sent them to some isolated land where concentration camps will do their dirty work and bring about the demise of the demon/human lovers and the sinful affairs resulting in half breed children who were deemed as cursed fallen angels banned by the kami.

Over time a demon council was formed to aid the demon/human lovers and their children that were produced. The demon council consisted of a very powerful demon lord,two human lords,and two half breed lords to represent each department in society. But now 500 centuries later the demon council now consist of four very powerful demon lords,one human lord,and one half breed demon lord, since the human and half breed population dominate the demon population.

But even though the demon council has been in effect for 250 years there are still those who oppose it but they follow it nevertheless because they would hate to face the consequences that will be bestowed upon them if they broke any of the council member's petitions.

_**Chapter 1: The Council members**_

A group of six sat around a round table in a conference room in the office of the leading company. At the head of the table was a pale face Inu demon with amber eyes and white hair that was in a very high ponytail that went to his lower back,he was dressed in a white suit with a blue tie. On the right of him there was another pale face Inu demon with amber eyes and white hair that was down to his lower back,he wore a black suit with a red tie. Next to him was a Wolf demon with blue eyes with his black hair in a high ponytail falling down to his mid back,he wore a brown suit with a black tie.

On the left of the Inu demon seat at the head of the table was an human with brown eyes and black hair that was in a ponytail that was the length of his mid neck,he wore a blue suit with a yellow tie. Next to him was a Cat demon with yellow eyes and red hair that was shoulder length,he wore a green suit with a purple tie. Seated at the other end at the head of the table was a half breed with red eyes with black hair that went to his waist,he wore a grey suit with an orange tie.''It has been a while since we last seen each other,my fellow members.'' the demon at the head of the table stated.

''Why have you called a council meeting,Toga?'' the cat demon asked ''Well you see Shiten,I believe we should not come to my company's conference room,every time to hold a council meeting.'' Toga stated as he glared at the Shiten the cat demon ''I agree,certain people these day can not be trusted.'' the wolf demon said ''Shikotsu why do you always agree with Toga?'' the human asked the wolf ''The same reason you always agree with Shiten,Onikai.'' Shikotsu growled at the human ''Can you two just get along for once,for we are no longer pups! Grow up,and start behaving like the demons you are!'' the Inu demon next to Toga growled.

''Azulan since you seem to be the wisest of us all,with the exclusion of Toga,who you seem to always agree with no matter the circumstance? Where do you think we would possibly hold our council meetings?'' the grey suited half demon questioned the Inu next to Toga. ''I do not know,Naraku. It was not my idea to have council meetings else where.'' Azulan frowned at the half demon. ''So it would appear.'' Naraku evilly smirked ''So where do you suggest we go Toga?'' Shiten bitterly stated.

''I thought we should move our families and live in The house of Legacy!'' Toga smiled ''Is it not where the original Demon Council members used to dwell?'' Onikai asked ''Is it still even suitable condition to for anyone to live in there?'' Shikotsu asked ''Is it safe?'' Shiten frowned ''Toga,are you implying that we all move our families from our fairly large mansions to settle in one so small that it will not even be enough room for a family of mice?'' Naraku questioned.

''I had the house remodeled so that it is fit to live in,and each of us should be able to have a wing in the house,with a fairly large room for us to hold our meetings.'' Toga smiled ''What about a kitchen and everything else Toga?'' Shiten asked ''Yes Toga,what about all our other needs'' Onikai nodded in agreement ''We all know it has been your dream to restore The House of Legacy to its former glory.'' Naraku stated ''It has everything we shall need to survive in the yes it has been my dream to restore The House of Legacy to it former reign,Naraku!'' Toga frowned.

''Toga why do you wish to restore that house to its former glory,anyway?'' Azulan questioned ''Have you all forgotten who the first Demon who started the Demon council was?'' Toga shocking questioned

as the other members looked at him as if he had grown a second head. ''I always thought Togamaru was the founder of the demon council?'' Onikai confusedly stated.

Toga shakes his head and states ''No,my father the great dog general Inu No Taisho started the Demon Council with his human and half breed companions.'' ''Do not lie to us Toga we all know your name happens to be Toga Inu No Taisho.'' Naraku narrows his eyes at him. ''You are nearly corrected,Naraku my name is Inu No Taisho not Toga.'' Toga sighed.

''What?'' everyone at the table yelled ''My mother named me at after my father,since he was a great general everyone expected me to follow in this footsteps. When I was in my pupateen years,I took half of my half brother's name and I started to call myself Toga,because I hated being compared to my father,everywhere I went. It was bad enough I was the spitting image of him so everyone knew whose son I was no matter where I would go.'' Toga sighed

''How come we have never heard of the original demon council until now?'' Naraku suspiciously eyed him ''Because he and his companions died before they could see their dream take effect. My older half brother Togamaru is the one credited for starting the Demon councils.'' Toga frowned

''So what was your father like,Toga?'' Azulan asked as Toga stiffen ''I would not know he died when I was only six. My memory of him is very fuzzy.'' Toga frowned ''I am sorry to hear that.'' Azulan said with sympathy ''Do not be my brother has made sure that my father would never be forgotten!'' Toga smiled.

''And how is that?'' Onikai asked ''He created The House of Legacy,which was rightfully meant for the demon council and their family to reside.'' Toga stated ''Toga how is it that you are now over the western lands and president of the Demon council,if you had and older brother?'' Shikotsu questioned ''Well you see he ummm,'' Toga began ''Let me guess,he died!'' Naraku frowned ''Yes but he had two children a boy named Saiyomaru and a girl named Rin before he died,Saiyomaru's demon mother was killed in a anti-demon/human lover revolt and Rin's human mother was murdered my bandits .'' Toga stated.

''So why is Saiyomaru not ruling over the western lands?'' Naraku questioned ''He is still too young he is not even a prepup yet,and his father has asked me to never let the burdens of reigning over the Demon council and the Western lands be passed on to his only son.'' Toga said taking a folded piece of paper form out of his suit pocket,and was about to read it when he was interrupted.

''And how are we suppose to believe that you did not murdered your brother to get his inheritance?'' Naraku drily stated as Toga narrowed his eyes at him. ''Are you implying that I would kill my own brother for power?'' Toga yelled ''Toga I am sure that is not what he meant.'' Onikai frowned at the half breed ''Yes it is what I am surely implying,since no else has the courage to say what is on their mind.'' Naraku declared as Toga threw the fold piece of paper on the table. ''There is my proof that I have not be lying to you all!'' Toga yelled as Onikai pick it up and unfolded the paper and began to read aloud.

_**To my dearest younger half brother Inu No Taisho,Toga. **_

_**As my dying wish I command you to not let my children rule over the Demon council or the Western lands. It would kill my poor Saiyo to have so much responsibility on his shoulders and my poor little flower to see her brother in such a state will bring her to knees. I am sorry Toga that I leave you to extra mouths to feed. As you read this letter,my four year old son,Saiyomaru and my newborn daughter,Rin are being brought back to Japan from America,where I had sent them to be protected by my late mate's **__**{**__**Rin's mother} sister,Aiyuna, I do not wish for them to see me wither away as death is slowly making its way to my heart,from the pollutions of this contaminated world. Please raise them as your own,I do not want them to know that I am their father. For I do not want them to pay for my mistakes in Japan society,where I am most hated and feared. Therefore I leave all my former duties to you baby brother. Surely you can handle the pressure of the world a lot better than me,since you are more like our great general father for which you are named. I hope you can forgive me for the tasks I have bestowed upon you,and curse me for waiting to have children at my old age.**_

_**Your loving half brother Togamaru Taisho.**_

By the time Onikai had finished reading everyone was in tears excepted Naraku ''Very touching story.'' Naraku rolled his eyes as he frowned ''They do not even make this kind of paperback paper anymore.'' Shiten sniffed as he blew his nose. ''I think we should move into the house'' Onikai declared as everyone but Naraku agreed.

_**Authors Notes: So what do you guys think about it so far,should I keep writing this story or just finish my other Story-Legacy?**_

_**Pup-newborn to 10**_

_**Prepups-11 to 13**_

_**Pupateens-ages 14 to 21**_

_**Demons-22 to death**_


	3. Sadness of Death

In downtown Japan,where multiple murders and robbery takes place there was a small broken down house that barely had anything left in tact on it. The windows were all broken and were loosely hanging unto the house,the door was nearly knock off the hinges,there was an empty black space were a chimney once stood,and in the middle of the house there was a ginormous hole in the wall,were people could easily enter into the house.

In the small broken down house there laid a motionless figure on top of sunk detach bed,adjacent to the bed was a wooden playpen that was nailed to the floor that held a fast asleep six year old paled face half human boy,who had white hair that was in a high ponytail,that went to the length of his mid back,he also had a full moon the color red in the center of his forehead. The house did not have anything else in it besides a refrigerator that was a tarnished white and was loosely hanging open.

''Mom I'm home!'' a seventeen-year-old half human girl yelled as she entered into the house through the unhinged door and also startling the sleeping boy from his sleep. ''Sanni?'' the little boy questioned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

''Yaisho,how long has mother been asleep?'' she asked examining the motionless figure on the bed. ''Yaiyai dunno he wen sheep da mole yimes.'' the boy stated as he began to bang on the bars to be let out.''Mom we have to go to The Legacy House to apply applications so we can be have a better place to live,even is we are living as servants.'' she smiled as she began to walk closer to the bed and gasps as tears began to form in her eyes.

On the sunken bed there laid a motionless female with her lifeless blue eyes staring up at the brown ceiling,her mouth partially open,her brown thigh length hair scatter around the pillows in pools,her hands were over her grasping a piece of lined paper ''Mom!'' she cried as she dropped to her knees by the bed and cried until no tears would fell for her eyes.

''Sanni wat's jong?'' Yaisho asked as he tilted his head to the side holding on to the railings of his playpen. ''Yaisho.'' she whispered as she whipped her head around to face him ''Yaiyai dun jike weeing chu sad Sanni.'' Yaisho sniffed ''Yaisho do not cry. I am fine see.'' she said wiping her tears away and puts on a fake smiled at her as she picked him up and set him on the floor,and then she went to the bed and carefully remove the lined paper from her mother's grasped and being to read it.

_**If you,Sanyura are reading this,I am probably beyond the land of the living. I was diagnosis with cancer that can not be cured,with only a few weeks to live. I am sorry for not telling you about it,but I did not want to take your mind off of your exams,I am so proud of you for gradulating school a year early. I still wish for you to apply as a servant in The House of Legacy,so you and your brother may live in a better district. I was such a fool to fall in love with that demon father of yours,he was so godly handsome and tempting that I could not find it in myself to refuse him,when I became lost in the woods. Which is how you came to be born into this world. The second time I encounter your father was when I worked as the number one stripper at Club Gumo's,I know you probably are frowning as you read about your mother being the best stripper in a club,but I had to find a way to provide for you since you were only nine at the time. On that night when your father paid for me to spend some alone time in one of those private rooms,your brother Yaisho was conceived. When I finally learned who your father was I decided to never tell him about you and Yaisho,since it was only one night stands,but I regret it now. I regret the struggling you and your brother had to witness me go through. I regret the life you could have had with your wealthy father. I am so sorry for the mistake I have made which lead to both you and Yaisho's suffering the pitiful life. But maybe some good would come from you going to work in The house of Legacy. I leave to you the full moon red necklace in my jewelry box that your father gave me so many moons ago, I leave to Yaisho a sword created from his father's fang that I stole while he was sleeping,it is located under the bed,the sword is called Dairin. I beg you,Sanyura to go and work for the Demon council and their families,please do this one last thing for me. I hope you will always remember that I love you both.**_

Sanyura held her tears back as she finished reading the letter,she fold the note and put it gently in her pocket. She then retrieved the items that her mother had written in the letter she picked up Yaisho and walked out the house with tears streaming down her face once outside she placed the sword in her belt loop and pulled a lighter from her pocket. She started the lighter and then threw it towards the house which quickly went up in flames.

''Sanni? Why chu urn the house,with mommy jill inkaid?'' Yaisho asked with tears heavily falling from his blue eyes. ''Mother was already in a better place while you laid sleeping.'' Sanyura stated ''Chu jeans dat mom was already wit da kami? he asked tears still laced his face ''Yes Yaisho she was.'' Sanyura said as as hug her brother closer to her chest as she began to walk in the direction of The House of Legacy.


	4. Sanyura and Yaisho part 1

The six councils members sat in their new conference room in The house of Legacy,turning down people who came to apply for work. ''Toga let's just call it a quit's.'' Onikai groaned as they dismissed another low class human women and three half demon females ''This is hopeless,we already been through about eighty people applying to work for us.'' Shiten frowned

''Do we have to have servants,Toga?'' Shikotsu asked ''But of course unless you want to do everything by yourself?'' Toga questioned as a half human girl who looked to be seventeen with blue eyes and waist length white hair appeared before them with raggedy clothes that hung off her loosely. She had a half human boy with her,who had blue eyes,a full moon directly in the center of his head that was the color red,and he had white hair in a high ponytail that was down to his mid back,he was also wearing raggedy clothes that were baggy,he clutched unto the girl's left leg as if his life depended on it.

She approach them and bow low to the ground going down on all fours ''Girl why are you here?'' Naraku coldly spat ''I am here to apply for the servants position.'' she stated ''Why does that boy bear the mark of royalty on his head?'' Shikotsu questioned ''I do not know he was just born that way.'' she stated.

''Are you not his mother?'' Onikai asked ''No he is my little brother.'' she frowned as Azulan began to get a better look at her. He noticed that she possessed a sword that appeared to have been forged from a fang of a demon,he also notice the red full moon necklace around her neck.

''Where did you get that necklace and that sword?'' Azulan questioned suspiciously eying her. ''My mother gave these to me she said that it once belonged to my father,whom I have never met.'' she stated ''What is the your last name?'' Toga questioned as he sniffed the air trying to figure out why her scent smelt so familiar.

''It is Daishi.'' she forwned ''Impossible!'' Azulan yelled ''How so?'' She asked ''I am the only being with the name Daishi!'' he growled ''Are you implying that you are a child of Lord Azulan's?'' Toga questioned ''No I am not,it is just that my mother told me that our last name is Daishi.'' she replied.

''What is your mother's name?I will have her hanged for attempting to push her children off on me!'' Azulan barked ''My mother is no longer alive,but her name is Yue Kanai.'' she replied shaking at seeing him tense at the name Yue.

''Azulan?'' Toga worriedly questioned as he stared at his friend in awed ''Yue.'' Azulan thought as his eyes soften revealing extreme sadness. The girl stood up at his reaction to her mother's name causing the sword to fall out of her belt loop,so it was in everyone's looking view.

Gasps were all around the room as everyone looked between the girl to the sword to Azulan and back to the girl ''How did you come across my family heirloom,Dairin?'' Azulan growled ''My mother gave it to me,along with this necklace when she passed.'' she said as she placed her fingers on the necklace so everyone could clearly see it.

''Azulan is the not the symbol of your house?'' Naraku asked as Azulan got up out of his seat and walk toward the half breeds standing directly in front of them. The girl immediately began to back away from him out of fear ''I will not cause you two and harm I just want to ask you a few questions that is all.'' Azulan stated as the girl stop walking backwards.

''What is are your names?'' he asked ''I am Sanyura.'' the girl said ''And I Yaiyai!'' the boy flashed a toothy smile ''He means Yaisho.'' Sanyura corrected ''How old are you?'' ''I am 17.'' Sanyura frowned ''I'm six and half!'' Yaisho smiled coming from behind Sanyura and walking up to Azulan so he was by his legs ''Yaisho come back here!'' Sanyura commanded but it was too late for he was already hugging Azulan's legs with his little doggy tail wagging. ''Yaiyai like strange man!'' he smiled staring up into Azulan's eyes.

It was as if they shared a connection of some,but Azulan could not figure out why. Azulan was also stunned at the pup's boldness in attaching himself to Azulan's legs,but then the pup's scent hit his nose and his eyes widen in realization. ''They are my pups!'' Azulan declared as everyone excepted Yaisho looked at him as if he had grown a second head.


	5. Sanyura and Yaisho part 2

_**Last Character: **_''They are my pups!'' Azulan declared as everyone excepted Yaisho looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

_**Now:**_

''What do you mean their your pups?'' Naraku questioned ''It is a long story,that I do not wish to discuss at this moment in time.'' Azulan frowned as everyone gave him dumbfounded looks ''Chu retated wuz Yaiyai?'' Yaisho questioned tilting his head to the side.

''Yes I am your father pup.'' Azulan smiled down at the boy '' Sanni,do chuz wear dat,te wav a Fatear,te wav a fatear!'' Yaisho yelled as Azulan scooped him up into his arms ''Hn.'' Sanyura glared at Azulan ''Did anyone teach you that you are not suppose to glare at your alphas half breed.'' boomed a voice form behind her ''Someone is in dire need of a bath and this new season fashion trends.'' said a female voice next to the male one.

Sanyura turn slightly to look at the figures that just spoke to her and she was amazed at their godly appearance. The male demon had amber eyes and white hair that was in a short monk hawk,he wore a buttoned up shirt blue and blue jeans. The female demon had amber eyes and black hair that was the length of her mid back.

''Azumaru,Saiula I would like you to meet the new additions to our family.'' Azulan spoke to the two godly demon figures. ''Whose family?'' the boy asked raising an eyebrow ''The servant family I suppose.'' the girl replied ''No our family,meet your sister Sanyura and brother Yaisho!'' Azulan smiled

''Brother?'' Azumaru stated ''Sister?'' Saiula frowned ''Yes, it is a long story that I do wish to discuss.'' Azulan frowned as his eyes filled with sadness. ''You know mother is going to go completely ballistic when she finds out about this.'' Azumaru stated ''She is no longer my mate.'' Azumaru growled as he glared at Naraku,who in return smiled ''What's that saying,'One man's thrash is the next man's treasure'!'' ''If you you think that Ayumi is treasure,you have another thing coming to you.'' Azulan frowned

''So Azulan,are you going to send your new children to their room in your wing or our you going to send them to the servants quarters?'' Naraku evilly smirks ''None of my children shall be servants.'' Azulan growled as he began to walk out the room ''Come.'' he commanded to Sanyura,who began to follow him ''Jeres tes toing?'' Yaisho asked bouncing up and down in Azulan's left arm. ''We are going to your new room Yaisho!'' Azulan smiled as he nuzzled Yaisho's neck.

''Yay!'' he cheered as they exited the room ''So what do you think of that,Toga?'' Shikotsu asked ''Think of what?'' Toga replied ''Them being his children?''Onikai questioned ''There is nothing to think!'' Toga smiled ''What?'' Shiten barked ''Can you not smell Azulan and another scent mixed in the scent of those children?'' Toga questioned

''Now that you have mentioned it they do resemble him a lot well maybe not the girl,but the boy definitely.'' Shiten frowned ''Wait did she say her mother's name was Yue Kanai?'' Onikai questioned ''Yes,why?'' Toga suspiciously eyed him ''I knew her we have a child together.'' Onikai frowned ''What? I thought that Koroku was the mother of your children?'' Naraku stated.

''She is the mother of one of my children,my youngest to be exact.'' Onikai sighed as tears formed into his eyes ''What a whore! I would have like to have bedded her!'' Naraku smirked ''Why you sick bastard.'' Onikai yelled as he charged Naraku,but was stop by Toga ''He is not worth losing your position as secretary of human affairs,Onikai.'' Toga stated ''You are right,Toga. Naraku I hope you rot in hell!'' Onikai yelled ''I vacation there!'' Naraku smiled devilishly as everyone stared at him in awed.

_**In the hallway**_

Azulan is walking with Yaisho small fingers holding tightly to his large index finger with Sanyura walking on the other side of Yaisho ''All the people that are from the Eastern lands or were born from people who lived on the Eastern lands dwell in the East wing of the Palace,which is where you and your brother will be staying.'' Azulan smiled at her.

''Where are we now?'' Sanyura asked ''Well we are in the the upper Central wing which is where the Upper Central Land people reside,Lord Naraku is the ruler of the Upper Central land and Lord Shiten is the ruler of the Lower Central Land,Lord Onikai is the ruler of the Southern Lands,Lord Shikotsu is the ruler of the Northern Lands,and Lord Toga is the Ruler of the Western Lands.'' Azulan stated as they made a sharp right turn,just then the scent of strawberries and lightning hit Sanyura's nose

_**''What a heavenly scent!'' Sanyura's beast purred in delight**_

_**''Why have you decided to make your presence know after all these years of being dormant?''**_

_**''Mate we have found mate!'' her beast cheered**_

_**''Where I do not see him?'' Sanyura asked as he searched around the hallway**_

_**''There he is coming now!'' her beast bounced up and down.**_

_**''Where?'' Sanyura pouted**_

As Sanyura was searching behind her she was not paying attention to where she was walking and she walked to what felt like a brick wall. ''Ouch!'' Sanyura stared rubbing her head in pain as a growl was heard from in front of her.

Sanyura stares up at the most handsome demon she has ever seen, he had white hair that went down to his lower her eyes traveled up his red shirt that outlined is muscles to his face,her blue eyes clash with amber ones ''HHHeello!'' Sanyura smiled nervously. ''You need to pay attention to the direction you are going or are you so inferior that your poor eye sight enables you can see the specs in front of your face,half breed.'' the demon growled

''Maybe your brain is so inferior that you can not open that big mouth of your,to say that I was about to collide with you,or were you not pay attention either,idjit!''Sanyura mocking smiled.

_**A few minutes before the Sanyura and new demon encounter**_

Two demons are in a very expensive looking room and who have just finish rutting and the male demon with lower back length white hair and amber eyes sat up in bed,preparing to leave.''Oh that was amazing bae. Do you have to leave so soon Sesshomaru?'' a female voiced whined,she had red eyes and black hair that went down to her upper back ''Hn. I have more important matters to attend to Kangura.'' Sesshomaru replied indifferently.

''Aw but I did not even get a chance to show you what I have been practicing for you bae.'' Kangura whined ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he gracefully threw on his red and black areopostale shirt,his black denim jeans and red and black air jordans. ''Is this what you do to all your girls?'' Kagura glared at him.

''This person has no idea what you are implying.'' Sesshomaru states as he gracefully arose from is seated area on the bed. ''You do whatever you want with them and the dumb them on the side of the road with only three dollars to their name?'' Kangura sat up in bed wrapping the covers around her small frame.

''Hn. Females are only useful when they are bed warmers.'' Sesshomaru states as he began to walk toward the door. ''How dare you!'' Kangura shouts ''Hn. You are no different than anyone else,this person only needs you to fulfill his sexual needs.'' Sesshomaru cockily smirks at her.

''I am pretty sure you will not be so cock when my father has a nice conversation with your father!'' Kagura smiles ''If you think my father would want Naraku as an in law,than go through with your plan.'' Sesshomaru knowingly smirks. ''You bastard.'' Kagura yells as Sesshomaru walks out of her room.

''Nice one Sesshomaru,mess with the most devilish lord's daughter,that's real smart.'' Azumaru sighs as he shakes his head at Sesshomaru and walks pasted him. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowns as he continues to walk down the hallway making a sharp left turn and scent of peaches with a splash of rain hit his nose very forcefully.

_**''What atempting scent!'' Sesshomaru's beast purred in delight**_

_**'' have you decided to cone out dormancy beast?''**_

_**''Mate we have found mate!'' his beast boasted**_

_**''Impossible? This person shall never mate!'' Sesshomaru inwardly growled**_

_**''She's coming closer!'' his beast bounced up and down.**_

_**''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he turned his head around and to look behind him.**_

Then he felt someone small and fragile collide with his masculine chest and he could not stop the growl that escape his lips.

_**Present**_

''This person would suggest that you refrain from calling this person such a degrading name.'' Sesshomaru growled ''Or what you'll slice by arm off.'' Sanyura smiled ''Sanyura their you are.'' Azulan tentatively smiled as he quickly rushes to her side ''I see you have come acquainted with Prince Sesshomaru!'' he states.

''Prince Sesshomaru as in the Killing Perfection?'' Sanyura nervously gulps as stared into Sesshomaru's eyes which were now laced with amusement ''Yes daughter,he is Toga first born and heir.'' Azulan curiously stared at her ''You don't say!'' Sanyura smiles.

''What were you expecting Prince Charming?'' Azulan questioned ''Umm can we go to my room now dear wonderful _'father'_?'' Sanyura questioned as began to walk away with Yaisho runnig after her. ''Father?'' Sesshomaru questioned as he raised an eyebrow ''Its a long story.'' Azulan sighed as he ran after them ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he continue his journey down the hallway.


End file.
